Super Smash Bros Ultimate The Tournament of Smash
by MagiKMarCer4015
Summary: My first Fanfic work, basically just a story based off the varied characters in Smash Ultimate, and me bringing my head cannon to life.
1. "The Invitation"

**WILD. So this is my first ever fanfic. Wowzers. This is really going to be all sorts of new, but hey, I am READY to try it out. I will be taking some creative liberties with the characters in the story, that may OR may not adhere completely to their previously established natures. So like, yeah. I'd appreciate constructive feedback of any kind, so lay it on me playa.**

 **This, in case it isn't obvious, will be a work based off of Smash Ultimate, and my own head cannon for what goes on during your run of the mill smash day. Hopefully, it will be one that can be enjoyed**

 **I use** _italics_ **to represent thoughts and dialouge, with dialouge also having bunny ears, bold is for important stuff, and underlines for stuff being said at the same time (** **Wont use much, but I have a kinda cool scene in mind so stay tuned) and I use * to indicate time or setting or both, have shifted. That should be it.**

 **Without further ado, CHAPTER 1.**

 ** _CHAPTER 1: The Invitation_**

Spring Man grit his teeth as a spring-coiled fist flew toward him and caught his guarding form. He staggered back, and braced for another blow, catching one in the midriff. _Just a little longer_ he thought, as another fist rocketed past his head. _I'm almost there._ He threw a straight cross that leaped from his arm. His opponent, a fair cocoa-skinned lady in luxury sweat pants and high heels, gracefully sidestepped the attack with glee. " _Whats wrong little man, you've lost that famous spring in your step"_ she taunted. Spring man tsked to hinself as his spring fist returned to his arm. " _You're gonna have to forgive me Twinzy, I wasn't expecting to entertain a **guest** today" _He fired back. Twintelle responded by firing a punch that clipped Spring man across the jaw. He crashed against the ground, **Hard**. Twintelle approached slowly, revelling in her victory. _"Maybe be a little more prepared next time dear"_ she said, bending over to address the defeated figure. Spring man mummbled in response. _"What was that dear?"_ Twintelle asked condescendingly. " _ **You're right** " _he replied cooly as he propelled himself with his fists skyward, a bright yellow aurua surrounding him. _"I'm a terrible host, I haven't given you any refreshemnts."_ he called with a smirk. _"How about some **punch** " _

*

Spring man flopped onto his bed, and the loud creaking of the bed reflected the pain he felt all over his body. He groaned with ... pain? dissatisfaction? He couldn't tell. " _What am I going to do with myself"_ he said out loud to no one in particular. He had been seriously reconsidering his life work lately, and todays performance fight was an acting nail in the coffin. All of his fights had begun to follow an incredibly shallow cycle of punch, block, win, lose, rest, repeat. Like clockwork, the thrill of fighting for the fun, for clashing physical ideals, for learning new techniques and putting them into practice, for kicking someones ass, had become mundane routine. Spring man sighed. _No point in having a life crisis now. Fighting was for paying the rent, first and foremost. At least I'm good at it_ Spring man mused. He stared off into nothing, when he heard heavy steps approaching. He sprang up, and focused keenly on the sound. _Front door, one, heavy,_ he stared intently at the front door as he answered more mental questions about who could be apporaching. This appartment complex is so old and creaky, residents can identify others sinply by the way the floor pannels creak. And these creaks were new. The approached closer and closer until the stopped in front of Spring mans door. Spring man gulped, then readied his guard. Looks like he was in for another **Guest**. The figure shifted, as if contemplating something, then walked off. Spring man apprehensively stood ready for a good while, before deciding it was safe. _"What the hell"_ he whispered as he opened his door to look if the figure was still around. He saw no one, but did see an envelope in front of him. He picked it up, and examined it closer. It was a common, brown colored envelope, with a red seal with two slashing lines. _"What is this?"_ he asked as he started to peel the seal. He brandushed the inner letter. It read

 ** _Dear Mr.Springman._**

 ** _You are hereby cordially invited to The Tournament of Smash. You will be competing as an assist. We ask you respond as soon as possible, and we cannot wait to see you participate._**

 ** _Sin._** **_Welcome to the club_**

 _Smash? The underground fight club?_

he pondered. _I'm invited_? _Woah...that's...this can't be_ Spring man's reservations for the smash tournament were dashed aside as he realized the the ramifications of participating. _This is illegal. It is not a good idea. I have a home, an active outdoor job. This is not worth it_ he assured himself as he began packing his belongings with a smile. He had already decided. He would be in Smash.

*

 ** _HEY_**

 **So thats all I got for chapter 1. I do not really plan to be that consistent, but if enough people enjoy the idea behind the story, I'll def try and please. I'll also be putting up a lot for the break so its all gucci for now anyway.**


	2. How unfortunate

**_Chapter 2 "Blue Flames are important"_**

Cold night air nipped at Spring Man's cheeks, as he walked briskly across the city pavement. " _Damn, I didn't really think this through_ " he chattered past shivering teeth. He pushed on, however, for he was on a mission. He was headed to Undertown, the only place in the city that would have answers to his questions. A concealed man-hole positioned between two artificial shrubs were the tell-tale signs of an Undertown haven. Spring man glanced over his back, then lifted the gate door. He dropped down into the obsidian colored abyss, landing with an echoing thud. He looked around, viewing the colorless floors and wet ceilings. The walls were only a few feet taller than him, and he wasn't very tall to begin with.The man-hole slid back into place with a metalic **ssSSCRUNCH** , and the light of the night faded to black, with the only visibility in the tunnel being from three little finger holes up above. _Nothing like a cold closed space to make me apreciate my home even more._ Spring man trudged forward, feeling along the path to find his way forward. _Wish I had a light_ he thought, and it seemed the tunnel path responded by letting him run into a petruding pipe. _"Oh for the love of God man"_ he hollered, clutching his head. His call bounced across the cavernous walls, the sound seeming to frolick unabashedly through an otherwise silent environment. An unsettling **_growl_** rumbled back.Then silence, defeaning silence. Spring man tried to focus his eyes on the source of the sound. _"Yo, anyone there?"_ ** _Growwwwl_** Spring man shuddered. _I should probabaly try and get out of here_ he reasoned. He began to turn when a piercing screech lashed out and held him in place. He watched as two luminescent red eyes dimly lit the figure before him. Large head, Stubby useless wings, short limbs, and a powerful body. The draconic creature **_roared_** , and loosed a demonic flame from its mouth. Torches across the walls lit a volitile yellow and red, with the flames dancing in anticipation. The creature glared menacingly, reptilic eyes trained on Spring man. Spring man gave a shaky sigh. _"Great idea Spring man, smash was a great idea."_ he raised his guard. _"Bring it on jalepeño breath, I can take you"_ he cried. The beast thundered forward. Its bulky body crashed against the walls, crumbling bits of debris falling to the ground. Spring man slipped to the side of the beast, but was caught by its powerful tail. The blow sent him reeling, the blunt force knocking the wind out from his lungs. He staggered to his feet, and rolled just in time to avoid a powerful swipe of the beasts guillotine like claws. Spring man rallied, and rocketed a powerful blow into the beasts midriff side. The beast bellowed, then with surprising speed, shifted to face Spring man. A Sulfuric odor filled the air. A thoudand tiny sporadic explosions hissed a chemical blue and white glow from the beasts throat. _"Uh oh"_ Spring man managed as he leaped clear. The beast let loose. Powerful blue flames spewed, the intense heat wave immediately spreading through the cavern. Spring man watched in awe and fear, the jubiantly bright flames spread across the rock, azure tendrils of wild energy wrapped around every stone piece and pebble. The beast lumbered forward, searching for the now hidden Spring man, who had taken refuge behind a fallen piece of ceiling. The beast was almost methodical, turning every piece, soundly inspecting each. Spring man watched in reserved attention. _Think, think, think. What do I do. My punches are kinda hurting this chunky nugget, but his stuff hurts way more. I doubt I could take another hit head on._ The beast lunged at a suspiciouly humaniod chunk of granite, and crunched the chunk with its powerful jaw. The disappointment was palpable. Suddenly, it leaped up and yelped, clearly in pain. Spring man, surprised, watched as the beast hefted a liquid from its nostrils on its tail. A flickering blue wisp was wrapped there, coiling around the tip of its thick tail. _Huh, you're not fire proof._ _How unfortunate for you._ he thought with a Jo-Jo reference written on his face. He sprang into action, quietly pacing towards a torch on a wall. He reached up and, while watching to make sure the beast was distracted with its wound, grabbed the newly blue torch that had caught the beasts blast. _"Hey ugly"_ he called as he launched his torch-bearing fist out. The beast turned, just as the torch struck him in the eye. An excruciating cry, as the flame engulfed the beasts eye. It struggled, pawing at the flame. Repeated calls of miserable anguish richotched through the halls. The powerful creature succumbed to the flame, and slumped forward. _"Wow, that was just ... damn."_ Spring man said to himself. " ** _BRILLIANT_** " a booming voice called. _**"That was simply brilliant** " _Spring man turned to see a godly flame, divided by two intersecting lines. One horizontal, the other vertical. _"Smash"_ Spring man whispered in awe. **_"Indeed, now Spring man. Are you ready?"_** Spring man, still in awe, could not respond. **_"HAHAHA"_** The epic voice laughed. **_"I will take that as a yes. Excellent. Then welcome to SMAAAAAAAASH"_**

*

 ** _Woah, so like this is chapter 2, and I am having a really great time writing this out. I have no idea how to read comments or reviews, but if I ever figure it out, I plan to read everything thats being said._**


End file.
